Minecraft:  A Journalist's Tale
by Winkie4
Summary: Join Cody Freeman on this epic Minecraft adventure where he begins waking up on a sandy beach. Find out about Cody's past, his family, and the strange world he has been stranded on, alone.
1. Day 1: The Beneficial Beach

It occured to me that I was laying on sand.

I shifted around and opened my eyes. The warm morning sun was gleaming on me, and clouds were above. This wasn't right.

Quickly I sat up, and looked around. Everything was... made of cubes? I stared at the water, which was flat, yet seemed to be moving anyway. And then I heard an oink.

I stared at a pig that was walking around in the grass over by me. There was a distinct line where sand met grass. And these cubes were a meter high each, but I was only 1.7 meters high, last time I checked.

And then I remembered where I was before I appeared in this strange place. I remembered that I was laying in my bed at home, listening to my PearPod Touch, eating a bag of Rays potato chips, with a bottle of Dr Salt. I was also watching my sister, - wait... what was her name? I racked my brains hard to remember, and it popped in - Carla. Carla Freeman. Funny how I can remember what I was eating before I remember my sister. My name is Cody Freeman. And I had a brother, whose name was Anthony Freeman. I think... but anyways. It's been a long time since I've seen them. At least at the time I'm writing in this journal, which happens to be about 2 months from the moment I woke up on the beach.

My sister, Carla, was only 10, and was in 4th grade, or something. And my brother, Anthony, works for a company called Black Mesa, and he works there as a scientist. I was 15, and used to work at a place called Shake and Burger. It is also the year of 2013, of the month of, maybe March? I lost track of what day weeks ago.

So, as I sat around in the sand, my heart began to beat kind of fast. The pig, remember the pig? Don't forget about the pig. The pig was just looking at me innocently. I was actually full, even though the last thing I ate was that bag of Rays potato chips and the Dr Salt. I must have fell asleep, I soon concluded, and somehow ended up here, on a boat, a car, or something. But I was alone. Desperately alone.

I began to walk. A mountain, a pretty big mountain in the distance, was towering over a few trees and a small pond. There was black stuff on one side of it. So I set out for the mountain, in hopes of finding someone.

But nothing was there. I trudged up the mountain, even peered inside a cave, but I didn't see a soul, except for a chicken. Suddenly, I stumbled onto the grass 5 meters below. I got hurt, and immediately got a little hungry. So I stabbed the chicken, 4 times. With my fist.

But all that came out was 2 feathers, and you can't eat feathers. I looked at the sun, which was basking my face. It was noon. Which can't be good. Days must last a mere hour at the most, and the night may be even longer, assuming there is a night. But all I've seen are cows, chickens, pigs, and sheep during the day. What sort of wildlife would I find at night?

I remember, a while back, about deciding that I was in a parallel universe. I remember thinking how my mother and father would rescue me, but it never happened.

Anyway, I soon concluded that I needed a place to sleep sometime soon, and I'd need to build a shelter, painstakenly by hand. But these blocks are oddly light and small when you destroy them. And you can carry up to 64 meters of dirt inside a single pocket of my backpack, which is cool. After finding that out, I gathered lots and lots of dirt, and I was planning to make a hut out of it. But looking at the side of the mountain, I realized that I had already made a small alcove, and began to make a wall on the outside of it, with a door and a window. I also noticed that the dirt can float, when I accidently destroyed the dirt block next to the one that floated.

Soon enough, I had a shabby, camoflauged hut. And it was lucky, too, because the sun was going down. I got to see a beautiful sunset before settling onto two dirt blocks I made as a bed. In a few minutes, it looked like it was eight o'clock, judging by the moon which was full that night, and I fell asleep quite quickly. 


	2. Day 2: The Carnivorous Cave

A low growl woke me up.

I looked around, and out the window. The moon showed me that it was around 3 a.m. I began to wonder if it was actually my stomach that was doing the growling, but I didn't think that was likely. I felt as hungry as I did when I fell down the hill.

Standing up and rubbing my eyes, I looked outside my window. I saw nothing until a face appeared, startling me immensly.

It had a green face, the thing. A green face with blank staring eyes. Its clothes were tattered and his arms were protruding out of his shoulders. And it smelled terrible.

I couldn't judge well, but it seemed to me like it was happy to see me. But not in the kind of happy where you are all like 'Hey, I just won a lifetime's supply of dirt!'. No, the word happy here means "glad to see a fresh supply of human flesh".

I leaned out the window, and was about to ask who it was when it bit me, on my shoulder. Startled, and wondering if this really was a zombie, I was already getting a bit more hungry as he bit me. So I began to punch him, because I was a bit ticked off that he bit me when I was trying to show manners.

I 'accidently' punched him so many times that he exploded in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a feather. I knew that the chicken exploded too when I killed it, so I figured this was normal, but I wondered why a feather was left by a zombie. A feather!

The sun was rising behind my mountain. I could tell because the sky turned from black to a dark baby blue. I ran outside, took the feathers, but not before I caught a glimpse of another zombie on fire. He was hopping around absurdly, and he collapsed as well, leaving behind two feathers. Glad to have something to do, I picked up those feathers and retreated back to my little hut until the sky and ground was fully lit by the sun.

Now that I knew the entire world was infested with zombies when the sun went down, I was more careful. I ran around, collecting a few feathers of deceased zombies, and came across two arrows lying on the ground. They weren't stuck in the grass, just lying there. I picked them up and examined them before exploring some more.

While looking around a tree, I saw another creature I hadn't seen before, but would know well much later. It was green, had the texture of leaves to me, and it even sounded like the crunching of leaves when it walked, but that may have been the grass. And it had four legs, no arms, and a face expressing moaning agony, but no sound came from it. I watched it for a while before it spotted me, and began to walk towards me.

I quickly decided that this world was also inhabited by this creature during the night, and started to run backwards before getting caught between a 2 meter high dirt hill. It stopped right in front of me, and hissed. I bet it was mad that I am a human.

It committed suicide and exploded, making me fly many yards into a pond. A small crater was even left by the beast. I was very hurt, and quite starving. The pains I experienced that day were incredible, I began to get very very hungry. Going into the crater, I saw lots of dirt, and a hole.

I wondered if the creature fell down that hole, and peered down suspiciously before falling in myself.

Landing in a heap and even a bit more hurt, I saw that the creature must have created an opening to a cave. I tried to make stairs to get back up, but it was useless; I didn't have near enough materials. And looking once more around the cave, I decided to find a different way out.

But I needed a source of light, because this cave was pitch black dark. The only light that was in there was the light coming from the hole the creature made. And even that light was fading as the sun began to go down once again. I was truly horrified, but not alone; I had decided that since the 'monsters' as I called them at the time liked darkness, so they could be prowling in this cave. Even though I was terrified, I set out through the cave into the unknown.

Peering in the dark, I saw dark objects on the wall and regarded them as blood, not knowing what they really were as it was much too dark. After a minute of exploring, I came upon water and a patch of dirt on the wall. Exploding with happiness, I assumed that dirt means grass and grass meant the surface, which is always good to be upon.

Like waiters, news anchors, and television repairmen, people who make assumptions are often incorrect. I digged hurriedly through the dirt only to find that it was merely a simple chunk of dirt embedded into the rock. This was idiotic.

It was almost midnight. I looked helplessly through the darkness, and then into another hole that must lead into another cave. I saw a face in that hole. A face expressing moaning agony. And then there was a hiss. 


	3. Day 3: The Snowy Safety

So, I screamed. Any normal person would have done this.

I also ran. I wasn't sure where I was going but anywhere from the green creature was fine by me. I ran through the echoey cave, to hear an explosion behind me, and I collided into a dirt wall. Hoping this wasn't just another annoying little vein of dirt embedded into the rock, I dug through. Soon enough, I popped out of the dirt and snow fell all over me. Snow.

All my troubles left me as I stared at the snow. I had never seen snow before in my life, except when we went to Connecticut and saw snow briefly. But it was still night time, and the moon hung up in the sky to show me that it was about 2 a.m, but I had no idea where I was. I never noticed any snow back at my little home, and began to worry. How will I get back? Will I have to make a new base? But these questions were bumped from my mind as I realized that I would need to get away from the zombies and green creatures until morning came. I made a dirt pillar up onto a tree, and settled there for the night. I noticed how very tired I was, and allowed myself to fall asleep.

As I opened my eyes slowly and glanced around, I noticed a fresh powdering of snow on me, and shook it all off. The sun looked at about ten a.m. I hoped I could figure out a way to invent a watch, and, with a faint chuckle, realized it was like inventing the wheel all over again.

I jumped down from the tree I had slumbered upon, but not before I thoroughly checked to make sure there were no monsters around. Looking at the tree, I began to wonder if I could possibly make a wooden home. Having no other way of getting wood, I began to tear at it. I got a nice, 1 cubic meter block of tree trunk. And then I looked up and saw that the whole tree was floating. Floating? Really? I deduced that, when placed, these blocks didn't fall unless they were sand, which I saw could fall from the first day.

I was still quite hungry, and decided to try and kill a pig. After punching it several times, I got a nice, clean cut piece of ham. I gobbled it up, since I love ham and was very hungry. I was still a bit hungry, but never mind that - there was a house to be built and it was already 1 p.m.

Gathering the rest of the wood, and watching all the leaves turn into branches and fall, I destroyed a few more trees and then decided I had enough wood. And besides, it was around 4 o'clock already. But I knew I couldn't make a house out of tree trunks, unless I decided to destroy an entire forest. But I couldn't make tools to cut the wood, since I don't have the thin pieces of wood to make it out of. So, I just took one block of tree trunk and began to work at it. Soon enough, I had four blocks of wood boxes. One tree trunk block equals around four wooden blocks, and I had 14 tree trunks, so I knew I could probably make a house out of all this wood.

Finally, I had fifty-six wooden boxes to make a house. My plans to make a mansion were cancled, as the sun was setting and I didn't have enough wood anyway. I constructed a small, wooden hut, with windows in the sides and a small door to exit it. Settling in with two more pieces of ham from a pig, I prayed that the creatures wouldn't find a way to crawl into my house through the windows. Throughout the night, I did the following things: I cut a 2 by 2 hole in the roof to tell time, I found a way to make a few sticks with the wood that I had, and I ate meat. Good times.

But, before midnight, I saw a new creature that dwelled the night - a giant spider. Yes. One with red eyes and kept following the green creature. And it was fun to see monsters all around me with no way to get in, until they began to moan and screech. Maybe I could get used to this kind of living. 


	4. Day 4: The Deadly Discoveries

I must have fallen asleep a while ago.

I was laying on my small cotton bed, and now sunlight is basking my face yet again. When I woke up, it was 11 a.m, with much of the day gone. I need to work on this.

But anyway, to start out the day I went outside to gather materials. I was quite sure that no monsters were out, it being so late, and I didn't even bother to look around on my way to the snow-covered forest. I did, in fact, see a spider. It was hopping about by a group of trees, and didn't seem alarmed when I approached it cautiously. I suppose you could call it passive.

So, I minded my own business, punching trees, when the giant spider attacked me. Isn't that the strangest sentence? Anyway, it attacked, and I was hurt, of course. So I started stabbing it with a stick, doing no different effect as opposed to my fist. But it finally died, in a large puff of smoke like the zombie and the chicken, and all was left was two pieces of string. Yay! I'm wondering if it's made of silk.

Once I had some nice amount of materials, I went back home to divide them into wooden planks and worked on my house a little more. If only I had glass. The holes in my walls are bugging me, and if I had some glass, it would prevent anything from possibly getting in, aside from the green things exploding. I need to name everything here. I will call the zombies... well... I guess just zombies. That's simple enough. But the green things! I don't even know what they are. Creatures? Sneakers? No, not shoes - but they don't make a sound. That one in the cave creeped up on me. Creeped... now that I think about it, I will call them Creepers. It's been a month since I've been on this island, and I haven't figured out a name for them until now! Creeper is perfect.

So, it looked about 3 o'clock, and I had been fiddling around with the wood and sticks. I've actually managed to invent something - a block I can use to invent things. My inventing block! After making that, I found that I can make a great number of things with this block. I made a pick, a shovel, and a sword. But they are all wooden, and flimsy. I needed to find a stronger material, maybe stone. Or even glass.

My thoughts trailed back when I was back home, in Barstow, Texas. Yes, it's actually a place. I thought of my friends, and my family, and of Bridgit Coughlin. Bridgit was my girlfriend, and we always used to hang out at this old tree on someone's ranch. But it is what it is, and I've had to turn my mind away from her. I wonder if they miss me. Truth be told, every day I hope that this is all a dream, but everytime I'm raped by a zombie I decide against that.

I figured that if I could heat sand, it might melt into glass, and then I could shape it. But I'd need something to put it in, like a fireplace or a furnace. I finally decided that that was what I am going to do tomorrow. And it is already 7 p.m, anyway. When the zombies and spiders gathered around my house to glare at me - I didn't see any Creepers - a spider jumped up through my window! Very afraid, I began to jab the spider with my sword, and it died faster that it did when I began to kill it with a stick earlier. I was so afraid that I covered all the windows up with dirt and quickly went to bed. 


End file.
